Bonbori Futoxyn
Origin Bonbori Futoxyn came from a foreign set of Islands home of the Midan people East of the Raz Empire. The Midans have been known in the past as brilliant traders, crafters, and inventors in order to gain profit and other goods from other lands. They were most Profitable in their Gold items, rare Elixars/potions, weapons, jewelry, and clothing. On Few days within the years the Midans will hold a grand holiday called Trading Day, in which their ships will be filled with their crafted items and sent out to be traded in for other variety of goods. On one particular Trading day the Midan Island's were under an attack which ended the Midan Civilization towards complete extinction. Only one who was left from such damage and chaos was the daughter of the Lead Miden Trade Elder, Bonbori Futoxyn. After the Miden Islands were destroyed, Bonbori Futoxyn was found among the bits and pieces of a wrecked ship by a Slave ship. Thus this begins her adventure into the Raz Empire to work under the Sage Elder, Toshio Futoxyn within his home. From their she had cooked, cleaned, sewed and was dutiful. Eventually she fell in love with the Elder even though she could hardly understand anything he spoke and the two married. (For More History Information one must require a social session with Bonbori Futoxyn herself.) Character Description Bonbori Futoxyn is a rather gentle soft hearted youthful woman with the passion for creating items much like the Midans had years ago. She expresses her creativity by providing Elixirs, Potions, Weapons, Clothing, and Beneficial Food dishes. Bonbori Futoxyn is not very familiar with the Language of the Raz Empire, so she is currently seeking out education. Personality:' ''She is completely sweet and kind towards those of a familiar nature. Yet can be slightly tempered when rubbed the wrong way. She holds some patience in critical moments and becomes observant into how to get a task done. '''Traits: Height is 5'4, Weight is 145 lbs. Naturally curved with wide hips and a slightly smaller bust. Has naturally tanned skined to an almost golden hue. The eyes are of a golden gray that glimmers whenever she is happy. The Ears are slightly pointed while a bit of freckles dust her face. She wears Green colors for the Futoxyn's and to match her Husband. Originally she bore light sunny or spring colors. She wears often a golden nose piercing, golden arm bands and anklets. Her hair is of a sandy or light colored brown and the light helps it radiate into a golden hue. Weapon Description Bow and Arrow Set:'' The Bow is made out of a lightweight metal which can Fold together for easier carrying and storage. The Bow itself is of a off white with old engravings upon the metal for an authentic look. The Arrows are of a smiliar lightweight metal and equal in color as the Bow. The Arrow tip Appears to be rounded, but once set to be fired, the end of the arrow will Flip out into a Tip while emitting a Plant Aura like glow. When the Arrow is shot and landed on a target, Vines flowers and other plants will burst out to engulf the target. ''Long Staff: The Long lightweight metal staff had been personally crafted by Bonbori Futoxyn herself. The weapon is able to extend to its 6 ft in length. The Staff can be made smaller to be 1 ft in length for Easy Carrying Purposes. The Staff within has a similar attribute as the Bow and Arrow set, within the light weight metal holds a Plant Elemental Orb for Earth attacks. Special Skills ''Vitality: ''The Power to transfer Vitality into almost anything. One is able to transfer vitality to other living beings, to strengthen their own life-force, and skill. The Vitality ability is normally transferred by a kiss, hug, or by sexual means. Bonbori Futoxyn cannot transfer Vitality onto herself but only transfers it to others. She can even TAKE away a small percentage of Vitality away by biting or smacking. With this ability, she can transfer vitality into non living bodies such as dolls, and manipulate them at her will. She can manipulate these Dolls at a distance, and even give orders for long term missions without her presence being needed. Since these are just dolls, they cannot actually 'die,' but can be destroyed and thus the vitality power will return. The dolls that are made by using Vitality have far greater physical skills than the average human such as being able to lift two teenaged humans with very little effort or hold up half of a bridge for a short time; and also quite fast. The Dolls can Transfer their own vitality onto others, at the cost of them ceasing and functioning. ''Crafting: ''The ability to craft various items such as Elixirs, Potions, Buffers, Clothing, specific weapons, clothes and food items that are beneficial to the wearer and supportive.